The proposed research is an investigation of the ways in which a generalized expectancy for internal as opposed to external locus of control of reinforcement and level of aspiration are related to each other and to competence behaviors in children. Subjects' perceived locus of control and estimates of success (and/or failure) following a behavioral performance will be assessed as will school achievement, respect from peers, and beliefs about self worth. Fourth and eighth grade Caucasian and Negro males and females will be tested in an effort to delineate more clearly the relationship of age, sex and culture placement to expectancies about reinforcement contingencies and competence behaviors. Results of the proposed research have implications not only for theoretical understanding but for more practical applications such as the early identification of maladaptive expectancies with resulting failure experiences and the development of more appropriate and effective methods of remedial instruction and/or compensatory education for children who are not successful in school.